Decisions
by orchidlove123
Summary: Friends. It's funny how, just a few months ago, that word meant nothing to me. Now, it's everything. (Sequel to Unexpected)
1. Decisions

**Hey guys, I'm back. This time, it's not Unexpected...but a little something I call**

**Decisions.**

**QOTC: How many reviews can we get for this? Can we beat Unexpected's score?**

**I think, that if I reach 25 comments, I will have a little competition, in which you write. :D**

**If you are new to this, I **_**highly suggest**_** that you read Unexpected! The first chappies of that story may not be the best, but keep reading, it gets a lot better.**

**Well, here goes. The first chappie of Decisions. **

Jason's POV

I walked down the road I had chosen, relaxing a little. I soon reached the house, and to my surprise, Brooke wasn't there.

_Maybe I actually beat her._

I waited for about five minutes until I got worried. Thankfully, she showed up, hurriedly walking up the driveway, her knuckles white from clenching her book.

"Brooke, are you ok?" I asked, moving towards her. Her stormy blue eyes looked at the ground, fear crystallizing the irises. I thought I could see her jaw tremble a little.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just need to...to think." She whispered, heading up to the door and straight into the house. Something was up. I tightened my grip on the bags and followed her into the house.

"Hey Jase, hey Brooke, how was...are you guys ok?" Ian questioned. He must have gotten back from dropping of Tia and Jerome.

"Yeah, we're fine." I stated clearly setting the bags on the counter and dashing up the stairs after Brooke.

"Brooke, wait-" She ran into her room and closed the door. I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall. What had just happened?

I stepped up to her door and knocked.

"Please open the door." I whispered. Thankfully, she cracked it open wide enough so could just fit through. I closed it behind me when I walked in. She was sitting on her bed, now, her knees tucked into her chest. She was rocking back and forth.

"What's wrong?" I murmured, sitting down next to her. She looked up at me, worry creasing her face. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I ran my fingers through her hair as she cried a little into my shoulder.

"He...he's coming back...he said he wants…" She hugged me tighter.

"Who? what does he want, Brooke? You can tell me." I smiled, trying to reassure her.

"J-Josh. He w-wants revenge."

Josh? Revenge?

No. It can't be.

"Jason? You know what that means, right?" She asked, sitting up a little straighter. When I didn't respond, she gave me an answer.

"He wants to kill. It's either gonna be me, or you."

"I won't let him, I promise. I swear. He won't touch you, he can't hurt you, he won't, I won't let him." I warned, trying to hold back my own fear. What if I couldn't protect Brooke?

No, I won't let myself think like that, I won't. I can't. I embraced Brooke tightly, and kissed her. She kissed me back, her arms snaking around my neck.

"Promise me you'll stay safe?" She whispered. I nodded and held her and kissed her again.

"What are we gonna do about him?"

"Nothing. We don't even think about him."

"What if that's the wrong decision? What if we need to prepare, or something?"

"Everyone has to make Decisions in life, but I know that I make the best ones when I'm with you."

**Well, I know it was short, but it's a start. How did you guys like it? So remember to follow, favorite, and leave a review! 25 reviews and there will be the contest, where you write a little something for Decisions. If you win, then it's featured in the story!**

**Alrighty, Orchid out!**


	2. C Chord

**Orchid here, reporting for duty! And here with the next chappie for Decisions!**

**QOTC: What's your all-time favorite sport, if you had to choose one? Mine is college football. I also really like horse riding.**

**Remember your 25 comment competition! Let's try to get these comments back up! Woo!  
><strong>

Josh's POV

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Cody says, glaring at me. Oh God. I just can't take him seriously with those bangs.

"You look ridiculous."

"I do not!"

"Look, we're going to steal something. You'll stick out like neon lights in a dark parking lot."

"If it's a dark parking lot, then the neon lights aren't on, right?"

"You know what I mean," I say, frustrated.

Cody had agreed to help me get the gem. I just hadn't exactly told him about the whole 'killing' part. He said he needed the money, and he didn't tell me why, but he would do anything to do it. So hopefully, that 'anything' can include murder.

"Fine, but I don't necessarily have any black clothes." Cody muttered, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"I have some you can borrow. But for now, let's go to a bar or something and figure out our plan." I growled, walking down the street.

"When are we gonna do it?" He inquired, shaking his blue bangs off his face.

"Not now. We have to wait. Let fear creep into her mind, the longer the wait, the more terrified she is."

Brooke's POV

I lifted my thumb slightly off the page to let the thin paper flip. My eyes scanned the black text, letting the words soak in. The book was really good so far. I was so focused that I didn't notice Kate walk into the room.

"Hey Brooke. What's up?" She chided as she plopped on the bed.

"Nothin' much. Just reading." I replied, my eyes still glued to the page. It had been a day since I ran into Josh on the trail. I was feeling better about it, ever since Jason said not to think about it.

I do my best to clear my thoughts of that.

"So, Alize picked out her dress. Wanna see it?" She smirked. I nodded and put down the book then scooted over next to her. She brought it up on her phone, and it was a picture of Alize in the dress at the store.

Her dress was a smooth, silk-looking high-low that had a left strap on the shoulder and none on the right. All of its features were smooth and outlined her curves. Crystal gems were placed gently along the waistline, only making it look more stunning. It was so different from Tia's, but no dress outweighed the other in beauty.

"Isn't it amazing?" She mumbled, a smile on her face.

"Yeah…" I breathed, staring at it.

"Hey, who do you think will be married next?" Kate asked, catching me by surprise.

"I, uh… I dunno. Maybe you? Or Sam? Maybe Rachel." I wondered, looking at the ceiling.

"Nah, I think it's gonna be you." She giggled. I was startled by that news, and I was sure that my face had turned red, for I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Hehe...no. We only met 6 months ago. And Jason…"I trailed off in my thoughts. No one has ever wanted to marry me, so why would Jason?

"Jason what?" She prompted.

"Jason wouldn't want to marry me." I murmured, picking up my book again.

"I wouldn't be too sure…" She smiled, standing up and walking out of the room. I took my phone off the desk and went on to it, which I actually don't do a lot. I went to pictures and looked at the most recent one.

It was from when Jason and I were at Minecon, and he was hugging me. It must have been before...Josh and the rest happened.

I turned off my phone and tossed it on the bed. I picked the book, but couldn't focus on it. My mind was wandering, thinking about Jason, and marriage.

Jason wouldn't marry me. But we wouldn't date our whole lives...so that means…

He would just break up with me.

"_I wouldn't be too sure…" _Kate's voice rang in my head.

What if there was a chance that Jason would propose?

"Hey Brooke," Sky's voice came through the door, "don't you have piano lessons in 5 minutes?"

Oh, shoot.

"Yes! I gotta go!" I screamed, suddenly realizing. I grabbed my bag and slipped on my sweater and sprinted out the door.

"Why in such a rush?" Jason called after me.

"I'm late for piano!" I fretted, dashing down the stairs and grabbing the keys to the car.

I drove down the road as fast as I could, until I finally reached Andrew's neighborhood. I parked the car in the driveway and jogged up the front door and knocked.

"Oh, hello Brooke. How are you?" The mom asked. I smiled, but I was out of breath.

"G-good, thanks." I panted, making the woman laugh.

"Well, come on in. I'll get you some water."

…

"Ms. Brooke, I'm so happy, I can do a C chord with both hands now!" Andrew squealed. He must have had a growth spurt, because he was getting bigger.

I remember that the first time he reached his C chord, I got in a car crash.

That was probably the best day of my life.


	3. Bruceman and Batwayne 2

**Herro! You ready for the next chappie?**

**QOTC: What's your favorite TV show? I really like Adventure Time and all the Animal Planet shows.**

**I really hope we get these comments back up, soon… (Ew, I'm complaining again! *slaps myself*)**

**Did you know, that I have written a total of almost 5 chappies today? That's crazy, I know. Be proud of meh! I'm not posting them all, though, so when you read this, it will be past that day!**

Jason's POV

Ty and Jerome are giving me ideas. I'm dating Brooke, now, and I would never break up with her. I wonder, sometimes, if Brooke would ever break up with me. I hope not.

I wanna ask her to marry me, but I'm not sure if she's ready for marriage. I know I am, but I don't want to scare her, or force her into things.

"Hey Jason, are you ok?" Kate asked me, staring at me.

'Yeah. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing."

"That's impossible, the human mind is always thinking, even in sleep." She stated, sassy as usual.

"Well, why do you care?"

"Because I think I know, and I wanna know if my guess is right." She joked, running a hand through her hair. I sighed.

"Well, what were you thinking about, Kate? I'll tell you if you're right."

"Brooke."

"Nope." I lied.

"I think you're lying."

"Pfft, whaaat?"

"Oh, c'mon Jason, your ears are red. They always do that when you're lying." She laughed, standing up and walking away. I reached up and felt my ears.

Sure enough, they were heated.

"Dangit…" I muttered.

About 10 minutes later, Brooke came sprinting down the stairs, a wild look on her face.

"Why in such a rush?" I called after her. She said something back, but all I could get was 'piano.'

I decided to go to my room and think about it. When should I propose to Brooke? Should I talk to her about it? I know I can't do it now; there are already two weddings that just happened, or are about to.

It would be a big Decision to ask Brooke to marry me. I'm pretty sure it's the right decision, just not...yet.

…

"Movie night!" Mitch's voice echoed through the house. Everyone was home (except for Tia and Jerome), so we all went to the living room where Mitch and Sam were waiting, holding a movie in their hand.

"What movie?" Ian asked, rubbing his 'beard' (more like a trace of a beard).

"Bruceman, and Batwayne."

"Oh Gawd help us."

We all sat down on the couch, and Brooke sat next to me. It wasn't the same Batman we had watched a few months ago, but a different one.

Mitch popped in the DVD and turned the lights down. As the movie dragged on, Brooke leaned into mean, and soon her head was on my chest. I started to play with her hair a little.

"I'm the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now." Batman stated the famous line, his voice low. It almost sounded like he was gargling marbles.

"All I hear is 'Arrarrrhgrahgrrhgr.'" Sky voiced my thoughts, making us break into laughter. Its funny how, in this group of teens, we laugh at the sad and serious parts. I'm not sure that's normal, but in this house, it sure is.

I found myself dozing off, as Brooke was already asleep on my chest. My eyelids got heavy, and right before I was about to slip into peaceful darkness, a tap on the shoulder woke me up.

It was Kate, of course. She was winking and trying not to laugh to hard. As I looked around, I realized that everyone was asleep except for me and Kate.

"You do good, Jason, you do good." She whispered. I just shook my head and closed my eyes again.

I'm pretty sure that Kate turned off the movie, because there were no more disturbances that night until morning.

...

"Jase?" I woke to hear Brooke's sweet voice. I opened my eyes to see her looking up at me.

"Mhhm..." I mumbled, yawning. She sat up straight, and I only then noticed the yellow rays of sunlight that pierced the windows.

"I think everyone fell asleep last night," she whispered, looking around. I nodded, smirking a little. "So what should we do?"

"Sleep," I responded, rubbing my shoulder. She rolled her eyes playfully and laid back down on my chest. I started to play with her hair, braiding it a little.

"You know how to braid?" she questioned, looking surprised. It was cute, how her head was tilted to the side so that her hair covered part of her face.

"I have two little girl cousins, and they made sure I learned," I joked. She laughed a little before the silence ensued again. It wasn't an awkward silence, but more of a peaceful one. I looked out the window. There was snow on the tree outside, and the morning sunlight was penetrating it, making it sparkle like thousands of little diamonds.

The braid in Brooke's hair grew slowly longer. "Are you going to be done any time soon?"

"No. You're my prisoner until I finish braiding."

She twisted around, staring at me, looking almost... scared?

"I'm just kidding!" I said hurriedly. Brooke relaxed, falling back against my chest. I finish the braid and wrap my arm around her waist. "But I'd like to keep you here, if you don't mind."

"I don't," she murmurs. "I liked your plan, anyway."

"Sleep?"

"Sleep."

…

"So, Ty, the wedding is next week, right?" Mitch asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah. We wanted to have it soon, but not so close after Tia and Jerome's. And they will be home next Monday, so the wedding will probably be Friday or Saturday, so that we all have a little R&R time."

"R&R?" Sam looked at him, confusion etched on her face.

"Rest and Relaxation."

"Oh…"

We all sat at the table, figuring things out for their wedding. So far we had figured out that they wanted it at the park where the fall festival was. That was where they had met, actually. It was kind of a cute little story. We had been playing with a football, then Ty threw it, and it hit her in the side of the head.

Ty, of course fell in love, and as an apology, he offered to get her a Starbucks. After that, they began to date. And so on.

"Well, it all sounds good to me." Alize stated, smiling a little.

"Yeah…" I echoed. I couldn't stop thinking about Brooke.

Josh's POV  
>"So you've already kidnapped this girl a couple times, right?" Cody inquired, leaning in closer. He was still wearing his 'colorful' clothes<p>

"Yeah. So we can't do that again." I affirmed, staring at the ground in deep thought.

"Well, what then? It's not like you can do anything else."

"We have to do something else!" I growled, glaring daggers at Cody. He rolled his eyes. He, other than Josh and Cynthia, was one of the first people I met who wasn't always intimidated by me.

Interesting.

"Well, I guess you could hurt someone close to her. Like, use it as a trap."

My gaze softened and turned to confusion.

"...wait, what?"

"You can kidnap someone who means a lot to her. Use them as bait to drag her in. Tell her that you'll only let that person go if you can get the gem, or else you will...idk, shoot them. Simple." Cody shrugged his shoulders while I looked at him in amazement.

"You just...came up with that?" I asked, dumbfounded. He nodded his head, and upon seeing my expression, laughed a little.

"Well, that's a great plan, but who do we kidnap? All her family is dead, and it's too dangerous to take one of her friends. I'm not sure if there's anyone else."

"She's a loner, eh?"

"Yeah. She somehow managed to get a boyfriend and some roommates, though." I snickered. We sat at the table, thinking for a few minutes.

Who does she care about? Is there anything that she does that could lead me to someone?

"What if I didn't kidnap someone, but instead, a group of people? Give her more of a reason to come…" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah, that's smart," Cody agreed, rubbing that back of his neck, "We should try and think of at least one person tonight."

"Well...there was this guy I ran into at the bar…"


	4. Would it Last

**Hey, welcome back to...I just typed 'Unexpected'.**

**Face palm moment.**

**QOTC: What do you want to be when you grow up? Or if you already 'grew up', then what was your life-long dream as a kid? I wanna be a teacher and an author...but I'm not good enough to be an author. Oh well! Teacher it is!**

**And, you know, ya'll are lucky because I am having so much inspiration right now. That's why there are so many chappies lately.**

Brooke's POV

I eagerly flipped the page, ready to see what was next.

"What?! That can't be it!" I shouted in frustration. It was such a cliffhanger for a book with no sequel. Groaning, I set the now-completed book on the bed table and walked out of the room. Jason caught me by surprise by hugging me as soon as I left the doorway.

"Hey!" I squealed, looking up at him. He smiled mischievously and let me go. "Wanna do something?"

"What's this 'something'?"

"How about a walk?" He suggested, taking my hand and spinning me around. I think I blushed a little.

"Sure, I guess. I finished my book, so there's nothing else to do," I smiled, squeezing his hand, "but where?"

"The trail? We could sit on that bench again. Watch the sunset." He offered, starting to walk down the stairs.

"Ok…" I mumbled. It was also the trail that Nikki got killed, but I think I would be ok, as long as I was with him. I already had my sweater and shoes on, so while I waited for Jason.

…

We walked, hand in hand, down the street, heading towards our destination. The snow was thicker, now, covering the entire ground, so that when we reached the trail, each step was a crunch. Wetness seeped into my boots, but I didn't really mind. The trees and bushes were now bare, their brown, stiff branches stretching out into the crisp air.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Jason asked as we climbed up the small hill. I didn't answer. Do I?

"I don't know…" I murmured, looking at the snow-covered ground.

"A lot." He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. We finally reached the bench and sat down, drawing in the last bits of orange sunlight.

Jason still had his arm around me, and, ever so slowly, he kissed me gently on the cheek. His lips were frigid, sending chills down my spine.

"When I say a lot, I mean it." I blushed. My face was already red from the icy wind, but there was now a new-found heat.

"I love you, too." I whispered, placing a light, frozen kiss on his cheek. He fully embraced me, and I hugged him back.

Jason's POV

I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying the warmth and love. I couldn't stop thinking about marriage. Maybe I should ask her.

"So, Brooke...what do you think about marriage? I mean, since you know, Tia and Jerome and Ty and Alize..." I added quickly, hoping it didn't sound like I thought it did, because then a topic would come up that I wasn't ready for.

"Um...I d-don't know. No one has ever r-really liked me." She stuttered, looking at me, kind of scared.

_I like you._

"I'm not sure about marriage, I mean," She looked down at our joined hands, "would this last?" She breathed, her breath shaky.

"Of course...unless you didn't want to be with me."

Moments of frosty silence passed before she said anything.

"I want to be with you...but I'm not sure about anything serious, yet. I feel too young." She admitted, wrapping her arms around my neck. I kissed her deeply, and she kissed back.

"I would wait a thousand years, for you." I assured her when we broke the kiss. She smiled and starting to hum a familiar tune.

"_I have died everyday, waiting for you,_" she sang softly into the winter air, the icy breeze carrying her voice, "_darling don't, be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years…_"

"_I'll love you for a thousand more…_" I continued her song. She looked at me, startled.

"You ...sing?"

"It's a talent that I don't tend to show much."

"Oh. You should, you're pretty good."

"Really? ...Thanks."

**Sorry it was short. But that's all that I want in this chappie…**


	5. Tosh is a Princess

**Woo! Sorry that last one was shorter. It was just better that it ended there.**

**QOTC: You guys still gonna do these? I hope so.**

**I really have nothing to say except to enjoy the chappie. There will be another AN at the bottom.**

Tosh's POV

I laid back on my bed, limbs splayed out across the comforter.

I hadn't felt much other than pain the last few days.

I really liked Brooke, and I wish Jason didn't exist.

He kinda ruined everything.

Sitting up, I looked over at the clock. It was past noon, so I decided to go and get some food.

"Honey, have you had any lunch?" My mom called from her office. She was usually in there. She and my dad were divorced, so to keep the family money up, she worked. I have a younger sister, too. Her name is McKenna, and she's about 12.

"No, I'm going to make some. I'll make something for Maka, too." I replied, jogging down the stairs. McKenna was on the computer, writing, as usual. She loves to write on this place called "Fanfiction". I don't' really get it.

"You still call me Maka?" She giggled, still staring at the computer screen.

"Since when have I stopped?" I joked, making her laugh. I pulled out some bread, peanut butter, and jelly and started on the sandwich.

I acted happy around friends and family, but was always a little torn down inside. I knew that Brooke wouldn't want to date me, now that she has Jason. I guess I just have to let it go.

"Let it go, Tosh, let her go." I whispered to myself, apparently able for McKenna to hear.

"LET IT GOOOO, LET IT GOOOOO! CAN'T HOLD IT BA-"

"STAAAAAHHHHHHP!"

…

"Here's your sandwich, Queen Elsa." I teased, handing her the plate.

"Why thank you, Princess Anna."

"I'm no princess!"

"Fine, then you can be...Hans."

"Isn't he the bad guy?"

"Yup."

"Seriously?!" I groaned, walking away. I held my sandwich in my hand and made my way back upstairs to my bedroom. I ran into my mom on the way.

"Hey, Tosh. How have you been doing?" She asked, leaning against the wall. Her eyes had bags under them, probably from working so much.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mom, you should get some rest..." I sighed, hugging her.

"I'm sorry that I've been working so much. Thank you for keeping yourself and your sister happy, it really means a lot to me. You are such a great older brother." She smiled, indents appearing in her cheeks. I smiled back.

"No problem, mom." I reassured, hugging her. After that I went back to my room and pulled out my phone. I had an idea, actually.

I felt like I needed to clear things up with Brooke. I need to apologize.

Maybe, then, we could be friends.

I dialed in her number, and shakily pressed call. It rang a while before she answered

"Hello?" Her voice came through, manipulated a little by the phone.

"Hey Brooke, it's Tosh...I just wanted to say I'm really sorry, and that II should have never done that. I know that you and Jason are together, so I should never had tried to kiss you. It was all my fault, what had happened. I'm so sorry." I mumbled, my chest tight.

"It's ok, Tosh. I forgive you. Just...don't try it again...ok?" She said a little cautiously. I could imagine her blue eyes big and wide.

"I won't promise. Do you think that...we could be friends?" I stuttered nervously, pacing around the room.

"Yeah, let's be friends. But nothing...more. Right?"

"Right."

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thanks, Brooke. It means a lot to forgive me after what I did. I hope you know, that if you ever need anything, I can help out."

"Same." She stated. There as an awkward moment of silence, before I heard someone laughing in the background.

"Well, I better go…" She murmured.

"Yeah, me too. See ya later maybe."

"Yup."

And the call ended.

"OhhthatwasthetoughestthingeverIdon'tthingI'lleverbeabletodoitagain." I breathed, slumping against the wall.

I hope that she meant we could actually be friends.

_I_ mean it, that's for sure.

Jay's POV

"Hey Jay, what's up? Wanna help me fill up the dog bowls with water?" Cynthia chided, coming over to me. I smiled and nodded, trying to hide my worry.

Apparently it didn't work.

"Are you ok? You look kind of depressed." She worried, stepping closer to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. water bowls, right?"

"Mhhm."

It was a lie. No, I wasn't fine, ever since Josh came up to me the other day. I can't believe that he's gonna try again. It was hard to say no to him, to leave him, after how long we have been best friends.

I followed Cyn over to the hose and helped her with the hose. My thoughts, however, would not stop nagging the idea of Josh never coming back, only making my head hurt.

I stumbled a little, some of the water splashing out of the bowl.

"Jay, are you sure you're ok?" Cynthia's voice quavered. I nodded my head, regaining my balance and fixing the hose. I shook my head and tried to focus on the clear, gleaming stream of water.

I felt a light touch on my shoulder, and turned around to see Cyn.

"The bucket's almost full, about to spill over, silly." She teased, taking the hose from my hands. I laughed a little nervously, before I heard the familiar bell ring.

"Looks like it's time to go, Cyn. See ya tomorrow?"

"Yes, you will, because I work here. Why wouldn't I be here?" She chided, her red-brown hair flowing off her shoulders.

"Alright, alright. Talk to you then!" I smiled, walking back to the front gate where the other parolees were meeting. Every evening at six (when we are working at the animal shelter), the guard blows a whistle, and we meet at the front gate where we get on a bus and drive back to our cells.

**Yeah...sorry! I didn't finish this, and it's short. This took so long to write. I suck and I'm a horrible person, I know. But you see, this is my last week before FINALS, so I'm freaking out because I'm confused, and since choir happens, I'm missing**

**YOU KNOW WHAT**

**You guys don't care so screw it. I'm just not going to be posting this week, and probably not next weekend, because I have to hunker down and study. I'm so scared and lost you guys have no idea. **

**Also...I'm just kinda wondering where the reviews and stuff are. I mean, this is the 5th chappie...sigh. Whatever, no one cares about my writing, so….bye. See you after finals.**


	6. Mario Master

**Heya there...it's orchid. I'm so sorry for not updating for ages. I hate myself for it and wasting so much time, I seriously do. I need to make two, HUGE shout outs. Nafia7 and TheRealDigiGal…..Nafia for making a shout out to me in her story, and then both of them for being there for me through rough times and helping with my chapters. Well, basically, my writing is getting bad and my english teacher hates me and my work, so, that's really depressing. I'm really disappointed with views and reviews lately….I know I sound really selfish but those things keep me going and I don't feel like I've been getting many readers or comments. **

**QOTC: Does anyone even read the A/Ns? If you do, comment "Frosted Roses."**

**Also, if any of you are fans of the book Warriors, I am starting a one-shot series (this is still my main focus) in that section. It's called 'Pawsteps.' Go check it out!**

Tia's POV

_"Ryan please, don't do this!" I pleaded, gasping as his foot connected with my shoulder.  
>"Why? I'm enjoying it," he sneered, coming at me again. I struggled to get up and run, but, like every time I saw him, I only gained more swollen blue bruises and cuts.<br>I cried out in pain and tried to breathe as he gripped my collar and held me above him, and I could see the ferocity in his green eyes.  
>"Looks like that is going to be your last breath, Tia baby." <em> 

"Tia, Tia! Wake up, it's just a dream!" Jerome's voice brought me out of my nightmares. Sweat stained my shirt and face, the salt soaking into my skin.  
>"Tia, are you ok? What happened?" Jerome whispered, smoothing my hair and laying me back down. I closed my eyes as I relived the portion of my life that I'd been trying to forget for years.<br>Ryan was cruel, and I was wrong to ever fall in love with him. He fell in love with me, but I was sucked into his trap, completely unknowing of what he actually wanted. Every night in high school, he'd dragged me to his apartment, and tortured me just a little more than the last time. I felt a rush of pain go through my body as memories came flooding back, and I whimpered a little. Jerome's strong arms wrapped around me tightly, holding me in a way that was nothing like Ryan. Ryan had never really cared.  
>"Hey, hey, shh, it's going to be ok, I promise. You can tell me if you like, maybe I can help," he murmured, his lips stirring my hair.<br>"Jerome… I d-don't…"  
>"Let me help you, Tia, please," he begged, pulling me closer.<br>And then everything came out.

"So, you have had lots of dreams about him, recently?"  
>"Well, nightmares, not dreams. And it's also...memories. Even though my sister told the police and they arrested him, I feel like he's...haunting me. I haven't even thought about him for a couple years…"<br>"Well, you know that you're safe, right?"  
>"Mhhm."<br>"Good." Jerome smiled and kissed my cheek. His smiled helped me relax, and I soon let sleep overwhelm me.

Brooke's POV

My eyes scanned the pages quickly, longing for more adventure. I had picked up a new book that Kate suggested, called _Warriors_. So far, it was great.  
>Eventually, I decided that six chapters was enough for one morning, then slipped in the bookmark as I set it down on the desk. Rolling out of bed sleepily, I went downstairs to see who was awake. Still lost in thought about Firepaw and his new Clan, I bumped into something.<br>"Oh, sorry! I should have looked where I was going," Tia's voice sounded. I looked to my right to see her there, smiling apologetically.  
>"No, it's fine. It's either my fault or Kate's. She recommended a book, and…" I let my voice trail off and shrugged. Tia laughed.<br>"I know the feeling," she smiled.  
>"Yeah," I grin. "Hey… d'ya wanna help me make some breakfast?"<br>"Sure…," she responded slowly, a faraway look in her eyes. Was something wrong?  
>I shrugged it off and followed her into the kitchen. She got out some pancake mix and started on that, while I got out some bacon. I started up the heat and placed in the bacon, which started to sizzle and pop. I flinched as one of the strips popped and hit my nose. It stung for half a second, then left.<br>"So, how did you sleep?" I asked Tia. She jolted upright, and a look of fear flashed in her eyes, but disappeared.  
>"Fine...what about you?" she asked shakily. This made me all the more worried.<br>"Tia, is something wrong? You can tell me," I whispered urgently. She shook her head and smiled.  
>"Just had a bad dream, but everything is fine," she mumbled, looking back down at the pancake mix. I put a hand on her shoulder, making her turn back around.<br>"Hey, you… you've always been there for me...and I want you to know that I'll always be there for you," I said, hoping I'd reassured her. She hugged me, and I hugged her back.  
>"Ow!" Tia squeaked as some bacon popped at her. We laughed a little before returning to cooking.<p>

Soon enough, the rest of our housemates had come down, lured by the scent of bacon and pancakes.  
>"Hey, thanks for makin' breakfast...Brooke, is that turkey bacon, or pig bacon?" Sky yawned, getting plates out of the wood cabinets for everyone.<br>"Um...real bacon," I glanced up at him questionably, "why do you ask?"  
>"So, is real bacon pig bacon, or turkey bacon? 'cause if it's pig bacon…" He trailed off, scratching his head.<br>"It's pig bacon, I think, but why? What's so bad about it?"  
>"Jeffrey! NOOOO!" Jason screamed, sprinting down the stairs. He ran up next to the pan and looked inside at the sizzling bacon.<br>"W-what?" I stepped back a little, unsure of what on earth was happening.  
>"You….you're cooking Jeffrey…," he mumbled sadly. Sky came up and whispered in my ear, "Jeffrey is his pet pig in Minecraft." With a side glance at Jason he added, "He's a little attached."<br>"Ok…." I whispered back. I couldn't tell if he was faking it, or was actually upset. I decided on telling him it was turkey bacon, instead of finding out what happened when we ate the bacon while he knew it was 'Jeffrey.'  
>"Hey, Jason, it's no 's just...turkey bacon that looks like pig bacon! Yeah!" I awkwardly laughed, hoping he bought it. Apparently he did, because his face brightened up.<br>"Awesome!" he gushed, going over to help Sky set up the table.  
>I looked at Tia unsurely, but she just shook her head and giggled. Turning back to the "turkey" bacon, I finished cooking it, then served it out. I sat down next to Jason, who turned my way and lightly kissed my cheek. I think I blushed, because I felt heat flood my face, and Kate giggled a little.<p>

"Thanks for breakfast guys!" Mitch exclaimed, clearing his plate and taking it over to the sink. Soon enough, everyone had finished eating, and then they were all standing around the table, wondering what to do next.  
>"We could go take Sky for another haircut."<br>"No!" Sky screamed as everyone laughed.  
>"There's only one thing better than torturing Sky. Anyone up for Mariokart?" Ty asked, a mischievous grin on his face.<br>"I am, but that's only for four players, and Ty, in case you haven't noticed...there's twelve of us," Rachel pointed out, gesturing to everyone with her hand.  
>"Then we do it tournament style! Follow the Mario Master!" he declared, running to the gaming console.<br>"Dear me. I do believe he's finally lost it," Sam sighed dryly. "Let's go!"


	7. Rachel Wins

**Time for chappie 7…**

**QOTC: New Year's resolution? :D I don't really have one. I'm just sittin' here, watchin' football/Rose Parade, eating Julekake (Swedish Christmas bread). Also, a little disclaimer, the song is not mine, its from Hungergames. I does not own it.  
><strong>

**Welp, happy New Years! **

Josh's POV  
>"Josh, do you know anyone else who we could kidnap? I mean, just Tosh isn't gonna work." Cody groaned, sitting down in an ancient-looking wooden chair. It creaked beneath his weight, and for a second I thought it was gonna break.<p>

"No, I don't. But I will. And I don't want to start our plan anytime soon."

"What? Why?"

"I want Brooke to forget. To forget about me, and what I said. And then, when she has finally forgotten….I scar her all over again." I sneered. Cody looked at me questionably, but shrugged his shoulders and stood up to head over to the fridge. Cody had let me live in his apartment. We had found out that we were very similar, except the only difference was that he wanted money, not revenge.

Don't get me wrong, I also really want the money.

"We're out of food...I'll run to the store." Cody stated, grabbing the car keys. I nodded my head and watched him go out to the garage.

As much as Cody was like me, he would not be able to replace Jay. Jay had been my best friend for as long as I can remember...and losing him was harder than it seemed.

I didn't know much about Cody, except that he had no siblings and his parents had dropped him off at an orphanage when he was born. Once, he told me that he had a girlfriend, but I knew nothing much from that. I stood up and walked over to the mirror and looked in.

What do I see?

_A criminal_, A voice whispered in the back of my head. I shook my head and rid of the thoughts, and distracted myself with the couple of picture frames on the desk below the mirror. One was of him with his old dog, who had passed away a couple months ago. Another was him with a girl, one that I recognized. Her long, night black hair was dyed green at the tips, and she had her arms around Cody's neck.

"You've got to be kidding me….crap, this is bad, this is really, really bad…."I muttered to myself. I hadn't told Cody about Dawn and Radha yet, and he was glad.

Apparently, Cody was dating Radha.

Sam's POV

"_Are you, are you, coming to the tree? They strung up a man, they say who murdered three…_" Rachel sang, hanging up her clothes. I shook my head, the dirty blonde hair whirling around my face.

"Will you stop singing that? Ever since you saw the movie, you haven't stopped!" I groaned frustratedly. She smirked at me, then turned back to her clothes.

"_Strange things did happen here, no str_-"

"NO. BAD RACHEL. BAAAAD."

"_If we met, at midni_-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"...Fine."

I laughed in my triumph, while Rachel sat there and pouted. "You can never beat me in battle, and you know that. Right Rachel?" I joked, trying to be serious.

"What?! I beat you in Smash Bros once!"

"Pfft, once."

"Shaddap. I'm going to go take a shower." She fake-growled, trying to sound mean. It didn't work.

I just smiled and finished hanging up my own clothes, grabbing the plastic hangers and slipping on the cloth. "_Are you, are you, coming to the tree? They_-dangit, Rachel, you got it stuck in my head!"

"I win!"

?'s POV

I walked with the two guards, who both had a grip on my arms. My wrists were cold from the freezing metal that encased them.

"C'mon, hurry up." One guard growled, yanking at my chains. I didn't say anything, as usual. I hadn't really said anything for six years, actually.

Finally, we reached the courtroom, where they sat me down on the bench.

After much talking and signing papers, the big statement came.

"Ryan Sadrun, you are now free to go, as long as you uphold the Law."

Now, to find my Tia baby…

**Yup. A short chappie and a cliffy for your New Years.**


	8. Cars

**Heya, so uh, I still feel bad about not updating a lot. I'm so sorry. And also, even though this story is better than Unexpected, it's getting less reviews. What's up with that? If you are reviewing, I thank you. I know, I sound really selfish.**

**QOTC: Do you guys want any fluff chappies? If so, in the comments, write who you want the fluff to be about. I'll use that to make a chappie.**

**I've kinda been super depressed lately with my teacher. As in, sobbing-my-eyes-out depressed. She hates me a lot. Hopefully writing this will make things happy again. Ok, so also, there is a little part that I kinda got 'inspired' by Nafia7Ate9...(hint: derp)**

Jerome's POV

I sat on the edge of the bed, my fingers fumbling with the gold band. The ring was simple, just a gold band with a thin pattern etched onto it. Tia had picked the perfect ring for me, just like I had for her. Tia's wedding ring was a gold band with a diamond, cornered by two little amethyst jewels.

The metal was warm now, thanks to my hands, and I slipped it back on my ring finger.

"JEROME, HALP!" Someone shouted outside his door. I stood up and swung open the door to see a helpless Sky tackling Ian.

"Jay-rooooome! Are you gonna play wrestle with us? It's super fun!"

Oh, shiz.

"JEROME, GET HIM OFF ME! WHAT ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR?!"

"Jay-rome, maybe we can make something afterwards, in the kitchen, muffins, pancakes….or, I know, CAKE!" Ian exclaimed, flailing his arms, trying to free himself of Sky's wait. I scanned the floor for the lost glasses, eventually on his hands and knees, groping for the shades.

"HIS DERPNESS IS GETTING TOO STRONG!" Sky screamed, losing control of derp Ssundee.

I still did not speak, fearing that Ian would choose to jump on me instead. Finally, my fingers felt the plastic rim of the sunglasses, and I looked down exasperatedly to see them. "Ian, hold still!"

"I don't want to!"

"You WILL!" I yelled back, shoving the shades onto the blue-eyed derp Ian's face. He sat back for a moment, dazed, before shaking his head and realizing.

"Oh…heheh…whoops?"

…

"Ian, do you agree to the terms written in front of you?" I sated, handing him the crumpled piece of paper written in terrible handwriting.

Ian's eyes scanned the paper, and he mumbled them to himself, before looking up at us.

"So, according to this paper, the next time I derp out- you guys have the liberty to lock me in my room?" he questioned miserably.

Sky and I nodded firmly.

"Ok…..fine." He groaned, taking the pen and 'signing' (more like putting a few lines) the paper. Sky and I smiled, and took the paper and ripped it up in pieces.

"What?!"  
>"I just felt like ripping paper." Sky shrugged, a smirk crossing his face.<p>

Dawn's POV

"I think we should get Cheerios." I stated, holding the yellow box of cereal.

"No, Chocolate Chex is better." Kat countered, throwing me a glare.

"Cheerios."

"Chex!"

"Cheerios!"

"Frosted Flakes!" Came a husky voice. I watch with an angry glance as a familiar face came up behind Kat and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Cody." She smiled, giggling. I still don't understand how my rough-and-tough friend gets all swoony around her boyfriend. I scowled as I put the Cheerios in the shopping cart. I made sure _not_ to put in any Frosted Flakes.

"Hey babe. So, what are you guys doin' this weekend?" He shrugged, filling his own shopping cart with a box of Frosted Flakes.

"Oh, nothing much. What about you?"

"Just hanging out with my new buddy. He lives with me now."

"Cool, do I know him?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, what's hi-"

"COME'ON KAT, LETS GO GET SOME ICE CREAM. I UH, UH, HAVE TO CLEAN THE FRIDGE LET'S GO CHECK OUT. BYE CODY!" I shouted irritatedly, grabbing Kat and the cart and tugging them out towards check out. I turned back around and glared at Cody at the last sight of him. Once we finished paying and headed out to the car, Kat turned on me with a fiery anger in her green gaze.

"What was that for?!"

I shrugged my shoulders without a word and finished putting the groceries in the trunk.

"Dawn, I'm talking to you!" She shouted angrily when we got in the car.

'OH, so you're my mom now?"

"No! I just-"

"You know I don't like that kid! He looks like a drug dealer, or like he's supposed to be in prison, but you're too thick headed and swoony to see it!" I screamed, starting the ignition.

"At least I HAVE a boyfriend! He's a lot nicer than you!"

Now, _that_ hurt.

"At least I'm not wasting my time with someone who could kill me one day."

"Cody wouldn't kill me, he would never hurt me!"

The argument carried on, and I was driving down the freeway.

"Usually a best friend respects their friend's choices, Dawn!" she screamed at me. I took my eyes off the road and looked at her.

"Kat, I'm just trying to save your butt, but you won't listen!I don-"

"LOOK OUT!" Kat screamed in panic, and I swerved the car to the right. I barely missed a major car crash, but still had a small dent on the front bumper.** (A/N: dejavu, anyone?)**

The airbags deployed, and I immediately put and arm in front of my face, hoping to dampen the worst of the impact. My blonde hair flung in front of me blinding me for the moment. My arm didn't protect me enough, and I felt the bang of the white airbag.

"Dawn?! Dawn!"

…

"Ma'am, ma'am, can you hear me?" A firm voice echoed in my head. My eyes stayed open, revealing a blur of red and blue lights. I looked up into the unfamiliar face in front of me, but let them close again.

"Ma'am, if you can hear me, nod your head."

Slowly and painfully, I nodded.

"Okay. You got in a car accident and hit your head, and also broke your right arm. We are going to bring you to the hospital now." The voice stated. Suddenly, I was lifted up, and I yelped in pain. Slowly, I was lowered back down. I was on a stretcher.

Sire, will she be ok?!" a frantic feminine whisper hit her ear.

"Yes Ms., she will be fine."

"Kat!" I breathed, my voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Dawn, it's gonna be ok, you'll be fine. I promise."

"W-what…..happened?" I questioned, forcing my eyes open. Kat's grass green eyes were staring directly back at mine.

"We were fighting, and got in this car crash. The person was really nice, though. He said it was his fault. Oh, his name is Tosh, by the way."

Car crash. My fault. Tosh.

Crap, this is all my fault. And now I have to go apologize to this guy named 'Tosh', and probably pay for his car damage.

**I'm in the library right now. So, I'm just felt like writing, so I finished this chappie and posted it. Boom.**


	9. SUPER IMPORTANT THINGY-MABOBBER

**Heya guys, its orchid! This I'm in english right now, i finished my stuff so I"m doing this, cuz im grounded from electronics at home!**

**OKay I'm so super ultra sorry, i will be writng in my journal though! Anyways, there is something that has been bugging me for a few months recently, and now i have to spit it out.**

**You see, when I was finishing up Unexpected, I was searching for a title for a sequel for a long time...and then, with the help of some friends, decided on Decisions. Now, I have come to hate that title, as it has nothing to do with the previos story. Another iuyea crept into my head, and has been nipping at my imagination for a long time. **

**I was super stressed because I wanted to change the title, but then I owuld have to change some of the chappies, which would be a lot of work, and confusing for you guys, but I need you to BARE WITH MEH!**

**I'm grounded and this title idea is tormenting me, and I already have a few ideas for teh phrase (Some things in life are UNexpected, etc.) and I decided that it isnt too late to change it because if i dont change it IM GONIG TO EXPLODE**

**AHHHHHHH!  
>So, WHile I'm grounded, I will be working on rewriting the pervious chapies (not major changes) and just al the little details I need to clean up. I'm not changing the title yet, but I will when I get back.<strong>

**So, the new title is...**

_UNSPOKEN!_

OK I'ma gonna leave you guys with that. So, see you (hopefully) in a month!


End file.
